Droplet based microfluidics is a rapidly growing interdisciplinary field of research with numerous applications ranging from fast analytical systems or synthesis of advanced materials to protein crystallization and biological assays for living cells. What is needed is a device and method for the precise and reliable control of multiple droplet volumes simultaneously with a control mechanism of minimal complexity.